1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sensors, and, more particularly, to image sensors and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, image sensors are semiconductor devices that receive optical signals of an object exposed to light and convert the received optical signals into electrical signals. Each image sensor typically includes a pixel array region and a peripheral circuit region. The optical signals are applied to the pixel array region. The peripheral circuit region typically converts the optical signals into the electrical signals according to sensitivity of the light applied to the pixel array region. Thereby, the image sensors mounted in respective electronic components play an auxiliary role in imaging the object.
The image sensors can be developed for various applications, taking into consideration of production cost for marketability. However, the production cost of the image sensors is directly proportional to high integration and multi-function circumstances. The high integration and multi-function capabilities of the image sensors are typically implemented by repeatedly performing semiconductor fabricating processes on a semiconductor substrate on a semiconductor fabricating line. As such, the production cost of the image sensors is very dependent upon the semiconductor fabricating processes.